Love Hurts
by Vinsmouse
Summary: Luke returns home to some disturbing changes. Rated T for some violence and disturbing content. Please Review
1. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard and am making no money just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Violence

Rating: T

Love Hurts

Homecoming

He couldn't wait to see his family again, it had been too long. Unconsciously he leaned forward in his seat as though doing so would make the bus move faster. Four years he'd been gone, when he'd left his younger cousins were still in school, still kids, heck so was he when ya thought about it. Now here he was coming home a man, to cousins who would've grown and changed in his absence, to the only home he'd ever known. Luke just hoped that with all he'd experienced he'd be able to fit back into his family's life. Looking out the window he was surprised to see the bus was pulling into Hazzard, he wondered if anybody would be there to meet him. As he stepped off the bus he saw his Uncle Jesse waiting with a beautiful young lady who must be his cousin Daisy. Standing next to Daisy was a tall young man with blond hair, he had been afraid he might not recognize him, but he'd know Bo anywhere. Taller now than Luke's own six foot height and slender as a reed, Luke quickly realized that Bo was still his little cousin, with one look he knew they were still as connected as ever.

"Uncle Jesse it's good to see you."

"What kind of a hello is that?" Uncle Jesse said as he grabbed Luke in a tight hug.

Luke laid his head on Jesse's shoulder as he returned the embrace,  
swallowing back the tears that threatened to fall. Until Uncle Jesse hugged him he hadn't realized just how much he had missed them all. Lord it was good to be home and as Bo and Daisy joined the hug the tears began to fall.

"There now, it's alright boy, you're home now." Jesse soothed, his voice gruff with emotion. Drawing back after a few minutes Jesse got everybody moving. "Bo you go collect Luke's bags, I'll go get the truck and bring it around."

"Yes sir."

When they returned to the farm Luke headed off to his room to put his things away. While he did that, Uncle Jesse was putting the finishing touches on lunch and Daisy was setting the table. Luke came out of the room he shared with Bo surprised to see that while Uncle Jesse and Daisy were in the kitchen Bo was nowhere to be seen. Heading outside he went in search of Bo, it didn't take him long to find Bo in the barn cleaning the stalls.

"What ya doing cuz?" Luke asked, surprised when Bo jumped.

"Dang Luke ya like to give me heart failure."

"Sorry Bo I didn't mean to scare ya. So how come you're out here?  
Never known you to prefer working to talking, figured you'd follow me to our room."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ignore ya Luke, just thought you might want to get settled on your own."

Luke was surprised to see a hint of fear in Bo's eyes. "It's alright Bo, actually that was thoughtful of you."

"Thanks Luke." Bo replied the relief evident in his voice.

Just then Uncle Jesse called them in for lunch, which was a lively affair as they caught up with each other's lives and got to know each other all over again. Over the next few days Luke eased back into the routines of farm and family, relieved at how easy it was to fit back into life in Hazzard.

The only problem was Bo, Luke knew people changed and of course Bo had just been a kid when he left, but he was worried. At first it wasn't that noticable, when he did notice Luke chalked it up to adjusting to his return. But as he watched he realized it was more than that,  
Bo was timid and shy, almost fearful. Not just with Luke either, he seemed to be the same with Jesse and Daisy, and Luke was getting worried. He wondered what could've happened to change Bo from an outgoing, talkative kid to this timid, fearful young man.

"Uncle Jesse can I talk to you?"

"Of course Luke, what's wrong?" Jesse asked, laying aside the knife he had been cutting vegetables with and sitting down at the table.

Taking a seat himself, Luke hesitated not sure where to start. "Uncle Jesse I'm worried about Bo. I know it's been four years and people change but..."

When Luke stopped Jesse asked, "But what Luke? Whatever it is just spit it out."

"When I left he was outgoing and confident but now, I don't know,  
he seems timid and quiet,and sometimes he almost seems afraid. I'm just trying to figure out what happened to change him so much."

"Nothing happened Luke, he's just growing up, figuring out who he is. He's matured a lot while you were gone, especially in the last year, heck he even has a steady girlfriend. They've been dating for almost a year now, you remember the Shelton's don't ya? Well Bo's dating their youngest Kathy Sue, she's growed into a real pretty little thing. I wouldn't worry if I was you Luke, Bo's just fine." Jesse reassured him.

"If you're sure Uncle Jesse, guess I'll just have to get used to the new Bo." Luke said, though he wasn't convinced his uncle was right.  
Deciding there was no point in worrying Jesse, Luke figured he'd just keep a watch on Bo. Watch and hope Uncle Jesse was right and Bo was just growing up.

TBC 


	2. Date

Chapter 2

Date

A few days after Luke returned home Bo walked up to Kathy Sue's door.  
As he was about to knock the door swung open.

"Well if it isn't Bo Duke, I thought you'd forgotten where I lived"  
Kathy Sue greeted him sarcastically, her brown eyes flashing.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to stay gone so long. I just haven't seen Luke in four years and we had a lot of catching up to do."

"Well maybe you should just go out with Luke tonight, obviously you prefer him to me."

"Please Kathy Sue don't be like that, I love you."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it Bo Duke, the way you've ignored me these last few days."

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I promise, please give me another chance."

Kathy Sue looked at Bo considering his words. "I suppose I'll forgive you this time honey, but don't let it happen again. So where are you taking me tonight?"

Grateful to be given antother chance Bo suggested they go see a movie and have dinner at the Tastee Freeze. Later at the Tastee Freeze they were joined by several of their friends.

"Say Bo I heard your cousin Luke's back from the Marines. How's he doing?" L.B. Davenport asked.

"Yeah he is. He's fine L.B. thanks for asking. Speaking of cousins do you know if Cooter's got that part in we ordered?"

"Hey that's right I almost forgot, Cooter said y'all is building an engine. How's it coming?"

"Pretty good, course once we get it built we'll have to find a car to put it in. You wouldn't believe some of the stuff Luke's coming up with, he's a real good mechanic. Maybe as good as Cooter." Bo grinned mischievously.

"I don't think so Duke, yer cousin ain't seen the day he'll be a better mechanic than Cooter. Take it back Bo." L.B. said as he grabbed Bo in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"Okay, okay I give. Cooter's the best mechanic in Hazzard." Bo choked out through his laughter.

Letting Bo up L.B. began to dance around the room in victory, laughing and whooping. Shortly after this Bo and Kathy Sue said good night and headed out to Hazzard pond for a little time alone.

Parking the truck, he reached over for Kathy Sue only to have her jump out of the truck and stalk off. Running after her it didn't take long for Bo to catch up with her.

"Kathy Sue what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Kathy Sue screamed at him. "You've got a lot of nerve asking me that after the way you embarassed me. I can't believe the way you acted with L.B. Davenport. I thought you were more mature than that. I thought I was dating a man not a little boy. I'm thinking maybe I should reconsider this relationship."

Bo swallowed hard, afraid he would lose her, he couldn't lose her.

"Please Kathy Sue I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarass you. I just get around the guys and I get carried away. Please don't break up with me, I promise I'll do better."

Enjoying the way she could make Bo beg for her forgiveness. Kathy Sue remained silent for several minutes.

"Please babe say you'll forgive me, I didn't mean to make you mad.  
I love you more than anything Kathy Sue, I can't live without you."

Finally relenting Kathy Sue let him off the hook.

"Alright Bo I'll forgive you, just don't make me regret it. Now suppose you show me just how sorry you are and how much you love me."

Relieved to be given another chance Bo wasted no time in proving his love for Kathy Sue. Later after taking Kathy Sue home, Bo slowly drove back home. Glad to see no lights on in the house, he quietly made his way to his bedroom. Lying in bed Bo found it hard to fall asleep, he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier. How could he be so stupid, he couldn't believe he'd almost blown it. He sure was lucky that Kathy Sue was so forgiving, he knew he didn't deserve someone as wonderful as Kathy Sue Shelton. He had no idea why she'd want to be with someone as stupid and worthless as him, but he sure was grateful. He was determined that she wouldn't regret being with him, he'd never forget how lucky he was that she was with him.  
After several hours of tossing and turning Bo finally fell into a fitful sleep.

TBC 


	3. Suspicion

Disclaimers are in part 1

Suspicion

The next morning, exhausted after only two hours sleep, Bo could barely pull himself out of bed. Knowing he had chores to do Bo stumbled to the bathroom, after splashing cold water on his face he finally felt alert enough to face the day.

Reaching for his milk Bo fumbled the glass, spilling a little of his milk on the table. Freezing for a moment, Bo waited for the yelling,  
'God could he be any dumber?' A second later Daisy tossed him a towel and he quickly cleaned up the mess.

Luke noticed the way Bo froze, he was surprised nobody else seemed to though. He was even more surprised when Bo flinched, trying to figure out what had caused that reaction Luke felt sick when it came to him.  
Daisy had raised her hand to toss Bo the towel, that was when he flinched,  
like a whipped dog. Luke had seen dogs that had been mistreated by their masters react the same way, but he had never expected to see someone in his family act like that. All through breakfast both boys were quiet, Bo was just trying to stay awake, afraid he'd mess up again,  
but Luke was busy thinking about all he'd noticed since he'd been home.  
Bo's timidity and shyness, his fearfulness, then there was Uncle Jesse,  
insisting that Bo was just growing up, maturing and settling down. He hated to think it but what if Uncle Jesse was the one who had changed,  
he was getting older maybe he couldn't handle a rambuctious teenager anymore. What if he'd started letting his temper get the better of him,  
what if he was hurting Bo. Lord he hated to even think it, but it made sense, would explain Bo's behavior at breakfast. For that matter it would explain his strange behavior ever since Luke had come home. He hoped he was wrong, but he was sure somebody was treating Bo badly and he couldn't imagine him letting anybody else get away with it.

Later as they worked at their chores, Luke decided to just take the bull by the horns.

"So Bo you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"What are ya talking about Luke, ain't nothing wrong?" Bo asked obviously confused.

"This morning when you spilled your milk, you froze up Bo and then ya flinched when Daisy went to throw ya the towel. You want to tell me why?"

"No big deal Luke, I just didn't get enough sleep last night. Guess my reactions are a little off, that's all."

"Uh-huh, so what about since I been home? Bo you been real quiet and shy, I could just figure you changed in the last four years. Except you also act afraid a lot of the time, like this morning, Bo I'm worried about you cousin, has somebody been hurting you?" Luke asked, afraid of the answer.

"What?" Bo was shocked. "How could you think anything like that Luke?  
Ain't nobody...no I just, well guess I'm just not sure how to act around you anymore. I mean you been to war, been gone four years and you've seen all kinds of things I never even thought about. Just don't want to do something stupid around you, don't want you to think of me as a little kid or be disappointed in me."

Realizing he wasn't going to get anything else out of Bo, he decided to drop it for now. "Alright Bo I hadn't thought of that, but you don't have to worry Bo. I could never think of you as stupid and I know you ain't a little kid. You're right I did see a lot of things while I was gone and most of them were ugly. Don't you ever forget this Bo, even the good things I saw don't have nothing on home and family. You could never disappoint me Bo, you're my little cousin and I love you. Okay?"

"Yeah...thanks Luke."

Later that week as they worked together on their engine Bo startled Luke when he suddenly threw down his wrench and started wiping his hands.

"Bo what's the matter with you?"

"I got to get ready Luke, I'm gonna be late picking Kathy Sue up for our date."

"What time do you got to be there?"

"Seven o'clock and I still have to get showered and changed."

"Dang boy, calm down you still got an hour, at the most you'll be a couple of minutes late. Heck she probably won't even be ready, you know how women are?"

Luke would have gone on and teased Bo but at that moment he saw his cousin's eyes, saw the panic lurking there. 

"Go on Bo I'll put the tools away." Luke told him, beginning to get a bad feeling about this girl.

Bo raced inside, quickly picking out clean clothes he hurried to the bathroom for a shower and shave. Arriving at Kathy Sue's house he groaned when he saw that he was five minutes late. When Mr. Shelton answered the door Bo swallowed his disappointment and asked to see Kathy Sue.  
Sighing in relief at learning she wasn't ready yet, Bo stepped inside to wait. Jumping to his feet when she came down the stairs, Bo hurried to her side.

"You look beautiful Kathy Sue, you ready to go?"

"Of course I am Bo, the question is are you ready? You sure you don't have anything else to do, I wouldn't want our date to get in your way."

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to be late. Luke and me was working on our engine and I just lost track of the time. There's nothing more important to me than you, believe me please?"

"Okay you're forgiven. Shall we?"

Later at the pond Bo was feeling really good, the evening had gone really well. After the movie they went for burgers, again running into some friends, but this time Bo had stayed quiet, behaving like an adult.  
As he stood on the bank with his arm wrapped around Kathy Sue Bo was happier than he'd been in days.

"I'd like to know what your problem is Bo?"

"I don't have a problem Kathy Sue, what are ya talking about?"

"Oh please, when we ran into everybody at the Tastee Freeze, I suppose you're going to tell me you weren't pouting?"

"Pouting? no Kathy Sue I was trying to be grown up. I just didn't want to embarass you like..."

"Bo Duke how dare you try to blame me for your behavior. You get all quiet and make everybody think you're pouting and now it's my fault"  
Kathy Sue screamed at him.

"That's not what I meant babe, I just..."

Before Bo could finish Kathy Sue curled her hand into a fist and hit him in the eye. Stumbling back in surprise, Bo stepped on some loose rocks and fell. Not giving him the chance to stand Kathy Sue began to kick him in the back as he curled into a fetal position. As she kicked him she kept screaming at him, telling him how worthless he was, that he was lucky she put up with him. It was a lead pipe cinch nobody else would ever put up with somebody as pathetic and worthless as him. Finally running out of steam, she stalked off to the truck and climbed in, slamming the door after her.

"Well, are you going to take me home now?" she snidely asked.

Pulling himself painfully to his feet, Bo made his way to the truck.  
Driving in silence, Bo dropped Kathy Sue off at her house and headed home. Getting dressed in his pajama bottoms Bo climbed into bed, laying on his stomach and forgetting for the moment that Luke was again sharing the room, Bo fell into an exhausted sleep.

TBC

Please review 


	4. Evidence

Disclaimers in part one Thanks for all the great reviews, feel free to keep them coming.

Evidence

The next morning Luke woke up, smiling as he looked over at Bo still sleeping in spite of the ringing alarm. Getting up he went to Bo's bed, stopping in shock at the bruises covering his cousin's back.  
Reaching out to gently shake Bo's arm to wake him, he got another surprise.

"Please Kathy Sue don't, I'm sorry, please stop. Don't hurt me."

As Bo jerked awake he turned onto his side, surprised to see Luke standing over him. Suddenly realizing that he wore no shirt, Bo hastily pulled the covers up.

"Bo...did Kathy Sue give you those bruises?"

"It's not like you think Luke, it was my fault. I messed up and she..."

"Did you attack her?" Luke interrupted, trying to stay calm.

"No."

"Then there is no way it was your fault Bo, nothing could justify her beating you."

"Just leave it alone Luke, it's my life, let me live it. I'm gonna go take a shower."

After Bo left the room Luke sat, stunned by what he'd learned. How could he get Bo to see the truth? He couldn't believe Bo would let anybody treat him like this, how could he believe it was his fault? Sure did explain a lot though, he supposed there was one good thing about it,  
it wasn't Uncle Jesse hurting him. That was it! He had to talk to Uncle Jesse after breakfast, surely between the two of them they could figure out a way to get through to Bo.

Once breakfast and chores were done Bo asked if he could take the truck to the lake. After Bo left Luke went to find Uncle Jesse, finding him in the barn tending to the goat, Luke stood there, unsure of what to say.

"You gonna stand there all day Luke? You got something to say it's best to just say it and be done."

"Uncle Jesse you remember when I told you I was worried about Bo"  
Getting a nod from his uncle, Luke continued. "Well turns out I was right to be worried, when I got up this morning Bo was still in bed and when I went to wake him... Uncle Jesse his back was covered in bruises and when I tried to wake him, he started mumbling, asking Kathy Sue not to hurt him. I tried to talk to him, but he says it was his fault. Can't figure out how, he admitted he hadn't hurt her, but he still says it's his fault."

"Are ya sure it was Kathy Sue that hurt him? Did he admit it?"

"Yes Uncle Jesse I'm sure and he admitted it. How are we gonna get through to him?"

"Well maybe you already did. Could be this is the only time it's happened and he's off talking to her right now."

"He may be talking to her Uncle Jesse, but I don't think this is the first time it's happened. Since I've been home I've noticed how quiet he is, and I've seen him flinch if somebody moves in a certain way. Just like a whipped dog, expecting to get hit again, I even..."Luke trailed off, unsure how to say it.

"What Luke? You even...?"

"I even wondered for a while if maybe you had hurt him. Thought maybe with you getting older ya just couldn't handle a teenager. I'm sorry Uncle Jesse, I had no right to think something like that about you."

To say he was shocked would be like calling Sherman's march through Georgia a little hike. Jesse Duke had never thought he would live to see the day that one of his kids could think something like that about him.

"Luke, son how could you even think I would...?"

"I know Jesse and I'm ashamed of myself, I just couldn't imagine Bo letting anybody else get away with hurting him, and I was sure somebody was."

"Well I suppose I can understand that and I can't really blame you for worrying about your cousin. We'll talk to him when he gets home,  
don't you worry Luke we'll figure out some way to get through to him.  
If this is ongoing we'll find a way to stop it."

When Bo came home that afternoon, Jesse asked him to come into the living room. As soon as he came into the room and saw Luke sitting there he knew what was going on.

"Uncle Jesse I don't know what Luke's been telling you but it ain't what he thinks."

"Alright Bo, if it's not what Luke thinks why don't you tell us what it is. Why would you let Kathy Sue beat on ya?"

"It was my fault, I made her mad. I've been making her mad a lot lately and it just got to be too much."

"So how many times has it got to be too much Bo?" Luke asked, fighting to stay calm.

"Never Luke,...Uncle Jesse this is the first time she ever hit me.  
Heck you don't think I'd let a little thing like Kathy Sue beat on me do ya? Only reason she got to this time is cause she surprised me."

Jesse sighed in resignation, "Alright Bo if you say it's the only time it's happened I'll believe you, but I think you should stay home tonight."

"No, Uncle Jesse please, I've got a date."

"Bo I think you two need a break from each other, and Bo if she ever does this again, remember you can always come to me."

Storming out angrily, Bo let the screen door slam behind him, leaving Jesse and Luke in tense silence. Taking a couple of deep breaths, Luke broke the silence.

"Uncle Jesse you don't really think this was the only time she's done this do you?"

"I don't know what to think Luke. Maybe you're right but they've been together almost a year and I haven't seen any bruises before now.  
So maybe it was just one time and they just need a break."

"Uncle Jesse let me ask you something, how many times have you seen Bo with his shirt off in the last year? Don't you think he could've hidden the bruises? Plus the way he acts all quiet and shy, that ain't the Bo Duke I know, is it the one you know?"

"No it isn't, I just hope you're wrong Luke, for Bo's sake."

A while later Bo came in and called Kathy Sue to tell her he had to stay home and couldn't take her out. Jesse paused outside the room as he heard Bo's end of the conversation, fearing from what he heard that Luke was right.

"Don't be mad babe please. I didn't mean to mess everything up, I'm sorry. Please Kathy Sue I know I don't deserve you, but I love you. Please don't break up with me,...thank you babe, you won't regret it you'll see." 

Walking away with a heavy heart Jesse Duke went to find Luke to tell him it looked like he was right. Finding Luke they began to talk about the situation, and how best to get through to Bo.

Meanwhile Bo was in his room going back over his talk with Kathy Sue.  
She was so mad at him, he thought for sure that she would break up with him. God he couldn't believe how stupid he'd been, letting Luke see the bruises. He'd really messed up this time, he was lucky Kathy Sue still wanted to be with him. Lord knew he didn't deserve someone as beautiful and smart as her. He sure couldn't figure out what she saw in him, he was just glad he hadn't blown it completely this time. Looking up he was surprised to see Uncle Jesse and Luke coming into the room.

"Bo, son we need to talk. I heard you talking to Kathy Sue, this isn't the first time she's hit you is it?"

"No, but it's only happened a couple of times and it's my fault."

"How Bo, explain to me how those bruises I saw are your fault"  
Luke asked in exasperation.

"Cause I was late, I knew it'd make her mad and then I made it worse.  
When she accused me of pouting cause I was being quiet, I tried to explain I wasn't pouting. But I messed up and made her think I was blaming her for me being quiet, on top of me being late it was just too much."

Luke snorted in disgust, "Bo listen to yourself, she was mad cause you were a couple of minutes late, that's no excuse to hit you. Would you hit her if she made you mad?"

"Of course not Luke, but that's different, I'm a man. I'm bigger than her and besides I'm lucky she'll have me."

"My God Bo, what has she done to you? She beats you and you're lucky she'll have you? Sounds to me like she's the one who's lucky that a guy like you would stay with her when she treats you so bad."

It was Bo's turn to snort in disgust. "Yeah right a guy like me. Sure,  
I'm stupid and clumsy, I ain't never gonna have anything, I'm pretty much worthless, what a catch?"

Luke sat down on his own bed and looked at Uncle Jesse. Begging with the look in his eyes for his uncle to fix this.

"Bo, son she's wrong, you're not stupid or clumsy. You dang sure ain't worthless, Bo you can't let her do this to you. Ya can't let her treat you like some kind of mangy dog. You're a Duke boy and I didn't raise you to be a doormat for anybody, man or woman."

Seeing that they'd get no further tonight Jesse motioned Luke to follow him as they left Bo to his thoughts.

TBC

Please review 


	5. Realization

Disclaimers in part one I would like to thank Jade for her wonderful beta work. Thanks to her suggestions the ending turned out even better than I'd originally planned.  
Also thank you to all those who reviewed, don't let the fact that this is the end of the story stop you from offering reviews.

Realization

After that night, contrary to Jesse and Luke's wishes Bo continued to see Kathy Sue. Though they were worried about him, there was nothing his uncle or cousin could do. He was eighteen and Jesse couldn't forbid him to see the girl no matter how much he wanted to. Jesse was old enough to know this was a lesson Bo would have to learn for himself.  
He just hoped he learned it before it was too late.

"Uncle Jesse, what are we gonna do about Bo?"

"Nothing we can do Luke, except keep telling him he don't deserve what she's doing."

"There's got to be something more Uncle Jesse, it's been weeks since she beat him and he ain't listening to us."

"Well now Luke, you don't know that for sure, could be more's getting through than you realize. I know it's hard, but all we can do is talk and pray that the Good Lord will help Bo see that he is a worthwhile person."

As Daisy stood outside the barn, she was shocked at what she heard.  
Kathy Sue had beaten Bo and the way Luke and Uncle Jesse talked Bo thought he deserved it. She couldn't believe that her baby cousin would let a girl, let anybody treat him like that. Didn't he have any pride?  
As for that little witch, Daisy'd like to show her what it felt like to be beaten. Maybe she should talk to Bo, maybe he'd listen to her since she was a girl.

During these same weeks, while Luke and Jesse worried about Bo, Bo kept seeing Kathy Sue, believing that it was his fault whenever she got mad at him. Continuing to believe he was worthless and lucky to have her in his life. However as the weeks passed something started happening within him. At night he would go out with Kathy Sue, listening as she told him just how pathetic and worthless he was, believing every word.  
He knew without a doubt that every time she would scream at him, he deserved it. Every slap, every shove was his fault, he knew the truth,  
but then there were the days.

In the daytime, Uncle Jesse and Luke kept telling him what a good person he was. Listing all of his good points, where Kathy Sue called him stupid, they told him he was smart. Reminded him of all the times he'd come up with ways to outrun the revenuers, a stupid person couldn't have done that. They'd remind him of the skills he had as a mechanic and a driver. Reminded him of all the ways he had helped his family and friends, things a worthless person wouldn't do.

Now after all of these weeks of hearing conflicting statements from those he loved, Bo began to doubt. He began to wonder if he really deserved the way Kathy Sue treated him.

When Bo returned home from his latest date, he was surprised to find Daisy still awake, sitting on the front porch.

Unknown to Bo,Daisy had spoken to Uncle Jesse and knew the whole story. She had decided it was time she put her two cents in and she knew just how to do it.

As Bo walked towards the porch he was surprised to hear Daisy crying.

"Daisy, what's wrong?" he gently questioned.

"Nothing's wrong Bo" Daisy said, trying vainly to hold back the tears.

"Daisy come on, I know something's wrong or you wouldn't be out here crying. Please talk to me, maybe I can help."

"I don't know Bo, I'm probably just overeacting."

"Well if you don't tell me what's wrong, how are ya gonna know if you're overeacting?" Bo asked, hoping she'd confide in him.

"Maybe you're right and since you're a guy you might be able to help.  
I've been seeing Bobby Jacobs and well sometimes he gets mad at me. It ain't never been a problem before, I can take being yelled at but tonight he..."

"He what...Daisy what did he do to you?" Bo asked, obviously concerned.

Daisy couldn't help wishing he would be so concerned for himself. "Oh Bo, he shoved me and for a minute...I thought he was gonna hit me. He said he was sorry, promised it would never..."

"Daisy you can't go out with him again. I don't care what he says, it'll happen again, believe me I know what..." Bo trailed off as realization hit him.

"Bobby didn't really hurt you, did he?"

"No Bo he didn't, I heard Uncle Jesse and Luke talking today. I know what Kathy Sue's been doing to you and I didn't know how else to make my point. It's abuse Bo, what she does to you is abuse and it's wrong. Oh baby, don't you know you don't deserve to be abused by anybody,  
you deserve so much better than that."

Swallowing back tears, Bo wrapped his arms around Daisy, hiding his face in her hair, he lost the battle. As the tears flowed, soaking Daisy's hair Bo felt a weight lifting from his soul. Realizing that Daisy was right, he released all of the fear and confusion he'd been feeling, thanks to Kathy Sue.

"Thank you Daisy, I guess I needed that."

"You're welcome Bo, I love you cousin, I'd do anything for you, we all would."

A few minutes later they headed to their seperate room.

The next morning after breakfast found Bo sitting next to the phone,  
trying to find the nerve to make the call he knew was needed. That's where Luke found him thirty minutes later.

"Bo? Is something wrong?"

Bo looked up startled by Luke's voice, "Not exactly, Luke did Daisy tell you about our talk last night?"

"No, does that have something to do with why you're staring at the phone, like it's going to bite you?"

Bo chuckled nervously, "Yeah it does, Daisy made me see that the way Kathy Sue treats me is wrong. I know you and Uncle Jesse have been telling me the same thing, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

Luke sat down beside Bo and put an arm across his shoulders in support.  
"Bo you don't have to apologize, I don't care who got through to you,  
I'm just glad somebody did. So...you trying to get up the nerve to call Kathy Sue?"

"How did you know?"

"Just makes sense is all, she's been abusing you for months Bo, of course it's gonna be hard to end it. You are planning to end it aren't ya?" Luke asked, hoping he had read the situation right.

"Yeah Luke, you don't have to worry anymore. I realize I don't deserve the way she treats me, but I'm...I'm scared to face her." Bo said softly,  
not wanting Luke to think him a coward.

"Would you like me to stay?"

"Please?"

With Luke sitting beside him, keeping one hand on his back in a show of support, Bo dialed the phone with trembling fingers.

"Hello Mrs. Shelton, may I speak to Kathy Sue please?" A moment later Kathy Sue came to the phone. "Kathy Sue, I've been thinking and well I don't think we should see each other anymore. Why? Because..." swallowing hard, Bo would've stopped there if not for Luke's hand on his back. "Because I'm through being your punching bag, emotionally and physically.  
The way you treat me is wrong Kathy Sue and I won't let you get away with it any longer. Goodbye." Hanging up before she could say anything else Bo collapsed into Luke's embrace.

"You did good cousin, you did real good. I know that was hard Bo, but it had to be done, now you can start to heal. I know it won't be easy for you, but you're stronger than you realize Bo, and we'll all be here for you. I want you to remember that and come to anyone of us, whenever you start to doubt yourself, or start thinking Kathy Sue was right. Will you do that for me Bo? For yourself?"

All Bo could do was nod, too choked up to speak, he was so grateful for his family's love and support. He was especially glad Luke had come home and realized something was wrong, and that he hadn't given up on him.  
He knew Luke was right, and that it would be hard to recover. He knew though, with his family to stand beside him, he would heal no matter how long it took.

If you are in an abusive relationship, please get help now. Call the national Domestic Abuse Hotline at 1-800-799-SAFE, or contact a local shelter.

A/N: I wrote this story because I had read some stories with similar characters, who were written in such a way that it was obvious we were supposed to admire their spirit. When one person mistreats another, whether it's a man towards a woman or a woman towards a man, that's not being spirited. It is being abusive and it's wrong. 


End file.
